Wellbores are drilled into the earth for a variety of purposes including tapping into hydrocarbon bearing formations to extract the hydrocarbons for use as fuel, lubricants, chemical production, and other purposes. Systems for drilling subterranean wellbores can be complex often involving multiple subsystems. For instance, a drilling system may include a rig subsystem, a drilling fluid subsystem, and a bottom hole assembly (BHA) subsystem. Each drilling subsystem typically collects measurements from sensors to detect various parameters related to the drilling process. Drilling systems are generally characterized by subsystem equipment and measurement devices spread over large distances, which involves communication delays and bandwidth issues. For instance, sensor measurement data collected near the bottom hole assembly (BHA) is typically transmitted to the surface where it is analyzed and used to adjust downhole drilling equipment. Mud pulsing, a common form of communication between the rig at the surface and the BHA, is bandwidth limited and delayed, making controlling the drilling process difficult. Additionally, downhole sensor measurements and surface sensor measurements alike can be inaccurate, delayed, or infrequent, limiting the effectiveness of using such measurements in drilling control systems. Effective control over the drilling process is further complicated as a result of interactions between the plurality of drilling subsystems. For instance, manipulation of drilling variables by each of the individual drilling subsystems can affect the measurements and control requirements of neighboring drilling subsystems.